megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kohryu
Kohryu , also known as Huang Long , is a demon in the series. History Literally means Yellow Dragon (黃龍). It reigns over the , celestial creatures in Chinese constellation (Baihu, Xuanwu, Qinglong and Zhuque) and is located in the center of the four beasts. Huanglong is sometimes regarded to be the same as Qilin from the . It is the embodiment of the element of Earth in Chinese five elements ( ). Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race as '''Huang Long' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race as '''Huang Long' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Dragon Race as '''Huang Long' *''Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana as '''Wong Long' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional boss *Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Dragon Race as '''Huang Long' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Huang Long can only be fused through a special fusion of Gui Xian, Long, Feng Huang and Baihu when the protagonist reaches level 78. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Huang Long can teach Nanashi the Megidolaon, Samarecarm and Luster Candy skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Almighty skills. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' As a part of the Ritual of Unsealing, a Great Kohryu must be fought as well as most Ssu-Ling and Shouten. Later on, after the defeat of Amatsu Mikaboshi at the Confinement Chambers, the Great Kohryu gives Raidou the Thunder Taiko, which allows him to summon Great Kohryu on the map. He carries Raidou wherever he wishes to go in the capital through the air, in a similar way to the Large Tarrasque in both Raidou games. Raidou must visit Kohryu for the Case File, Golden UFO, where it is revealed he has been fighting the insects that threaten the capital and has become exhausted enough for people to get a glimpse of him. As compensation for Raidou telling him this, he allows access to the 333rd Floor of the Confinement Chambers. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Kohryu is known as Wong Long, after the Cantonese version of his name. ''Persona 3'' Kohryu is the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and a special fusion of the four Ssu-Ling. It can only be fused using a cross spread of Genbu, Seiryu, Suzaku and Byakko and the protagonist must also be Lv. 61. In order to fuse Kohryu, the protagonist needs to have completed the Old Couple Social Link. His Heart Item is Kohryu's Scale, which nullifies Strike damage to the bearer. ''FES'' Kohryu holds the same function as in Persona 3, but has a base level of 66 instead. In The Answer, Aigis is able to summon Kohryu through ordinary fusion. ''Persona 4'' Once again, Kohryu is both the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and a special fusion of the four Ssu-Ling. That means that to fuse it, the protagonist not only needs Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku and Seiryu on hand, but must also be at least Lv. 76 and must also have completed the Ryotaro Dojima Social Link. ''The Animation'' Yu first summons this Persona via fusion, after hearing Ryotaro Dojima's call to him to not give in while saving Nanako during the battle against Kunino-sagiri. Kohryu successfully shielded Yu and Nanako from his friends attacks and helped free them while they were manipulated under Kumino-sagiri's control. He is also the Persona representing the bond between Yu and Dojima. In the True Ending special, Kohryu appears to aid Yu against Margaret's Helel, and brings a message of support from Ryotaro. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Kohryu is the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room once the Hierophant Confidant with Sojiro Sakura is completed. In order to fuse Kohryu, the protagonist must perform an advanced fusion utilizing Genbu, Seiryu, Suzaku and Byakko. Kohryu is one of four Personas to learn Psycho Force and one of two to learn Life Aid. Kohryu is also the only source of the Psy Amp skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Kohryu yields the Sudarshana slingshot for Morgana, which has 308 ATK, 98 ACC, fires 5 times a turn and adds the Random Ailment (low) effect to Morgana's Gun attacks. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Feng Huang appears in Svadhisthana, Genbu in Anahata, Long in Ajna, and Baihu in Manipura. Each one of these, when defeated, will drop a single orb. After the defeat of the four, Huang Long will appear behind a secret door in the Karma Temple. Huang Long fights with several forms, which he changes when grunting or screaming, and has the special move Celestial Ray, which hits for mega Almighty damage and inflicts random ailments. Once he is defeated, behind another door and a red wall is his own orb, which will be confiscated by the Temple, granting access to the Five Gods Mantra and to Huang Long's skillset. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Kohryu becomes available to the protagonist once they reach Fate Rank 5 with Miyako Hotsuin. It is now the strongest member of the Snake race, beating out Hoyau Kamui which formerly held that title in the original game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Initial= |-| Fire= |-| Ice= |-| Force= |-| Earth= |-| Physical= |-| Shield= ''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Dragon Type Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Strength Arcana Category:Hierophant Arcana